


地下情人pwp

by idaida



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaida/pseuds/idaida
Summary: 一辆破车总裁Pep×小偶像Kun跳蛋PLAY





	地下情人pwp

Pep坐在沙发上，电视里放着嘈杂的节目，他则心不在焉地看着报表，不时抬眼看看时间。  
“该死，怎么还没到。”Pep嘀咕着，拿起了手机拨到一半，又放了下了——18岁的年龄差使他拥有着微妙倔强的自尊心，执着努力地维持着在那个小混蛋面前的自如和绝对主动权。

门外响起了有节奏的几声敲门声，Pep腾地站了起来疾步走过去拉开了门，一个鸭舌帽压得低低的小个子男孩低头窜了进来。  
门还没关紧男孩就掀掉了帽子，露出一头惹眼的银发和亮闪闪的耳钉，笑嘻嘻地抱住Pep：“想我了吗？”  
“你迟到了。”Pep答非所问。  
“别提了，为了确保甩掉狗仔，我都快曼彻斯特环城游了！”男孩皱着鼻子嘀嘀咕咕，环视了一下屋子，伸手把桌上Pep喝剩的半杯水咕咚咕咚喝下了肚，抬头指着电视笑起来：“你在看我吗？”  
——此时电视里舞台上卖力唱跳的正是Pep眼前这个眨着狗狗眼的少年，台下则是一群少男少女在疯狂地嘶喊着他的名字“Kun——Kun——”  
Pep哼了一声，一把把Kun拉进了怀里：“你跳舞的时候总这么乱抛媚眼吗？”  
“我们做偶像的就是这样跳舞啊，这叫表情管理。”Kun无辜地耸耸肩：“都像你一样板着脸，那就只能做总裁啦。”  
“呵，还有专业名词呢。那些乱七八糟的顶胯扭腰脱衣服也是专业？”Pep一手握上了Kun的腰捏了两下。  
“那当然，不是只有做你这种大总裁的事业才叫做事业。我们做爱豆事业也是有专业技能的。”Kun大喇喇地扭了扭身子，更舒服地靠进了Pep怀里，笑嘻嘻地似乎丝毫没嗅到什么危险气息，抻着胳膊越过Pep去够小桌上的糖果盒。  
Pep按下了他的手臂，抬手剥开一块糖果，Kun把头凑了过来，Pep看了他一眼，却把糖塞进了自己嘴里。  
“Pep——”Kun不满地嘟了嘟嘴。  
“想要吗？”Pep斜着嘴角看Kun。  
“想。”

Pep低头狠狠地吻上了Kun的唇，舌头顶着半化的糖块塞进了Kun的嘴里四处翻搅。Kun猝不及防地发出了两声呜呜的呻吟，跌进了沙发垫子里。Pep顺势欺身压了上来，手不老实地在Kun身上游走。感觉糖化没了的时候，Pep才把舌头收了回来，Kun得以喘了口气刚挣扎着想要起身，Pep的唇又压了下来，把Kun的舌头吸进了自己的嘴反复品尝。  
“甜的。”Pep最终离开了Kun的唇，似笑非笑地用手抹了抹Kun嘴角的口水。  
Kun瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看着Pep，似乎在表达不满，松开的领口，起伏的胸膛和喘着粗气的嘴却让Pep对这不满视而不见，伸手拉下了Kun的裤子。

“嘶……”Kun瑟缩了一下。  
“嘶……是什么意思？”Pep把嘴凑到Kun的耳边吹着气，手没闲下来地捏了捏Kun的下体。  
“就是…嘶…没什么意思…啊…”Kun努力控制着自己的声音，但显然不那么成功。  
Pep轻车熟路地扒掉了Kun所有的衣服，Kun笑嘻嘻地任他摆布——他总是那么毫无防备地对所有人笑着，看到就让人开心——但有时他越是爱笑，Pep便越是坏心眼地想看看他笑不出来的样子。  
Pep把赤裸裸的棕色皮肤的少年圈在怀里，自己则依然体面地穿着衬衣西装裤甚至还打着领带。  
“Pep…”Kun轻轻叫了一声，主动攀上来解他的领带。刚刚拉掉领带，就被Pep用手按住，Kun不解地看着Pep，Pep则挤了满满半瓶润滑油在手指上，轻巧地滑进Kun的股缝。  
Kun哼唧着扭了扭腰，很快适应了Pep的手指。Pep抽插了几下，手指肚用力地在里面按了按，Kun呜呜地哼了几声。  
Pep把手指抽了出来，眼睛一刻也没离开他的棕皮男孩儿——他那么诱人不是吗？但他一定还能更诱人——Pep想着笑起来，欠身摸出一颗早就准备好的蓝色跳蛋，浸着润滑油塞进了Kun的股缝。  
“那是什么？”Kun惊慌又迷茫地低头看身下，手摸索着跳蛋的电线。  
“乖，别动。”Pep温柔地拉起Kun的双手，吻了吻他的脸，顺手拿起被Kun解下的领带捆住了Kun不安分的双手。Kun现在觉得自己是在作茧自缚，嘟着嘴撒起娇来：“Pep——”  
Pep不动声色地按动了跳蛋遥控器的开关。  
“啊！！Pep！！”Kun尖叫起来，拼命想扯下这该死的东西，无奈手被束缚住，只能拼命摇晃着腰臀企图挤它出来。  
然而这在Pep眼里又是另外一番风景了，他欣赏着自己和上帝联手创造的杰作，顺手又把遥控器推了一格。  
“啊…啊！Pep！！这是什么…”Kun蠕动着挪向Pep，拖着惊慌失措的哭腔，夹杂着无法自抑的呻吟。  
“别怕，宝贝儿，这是个和你一样可爱的小东西。”Pep轻轻拍了拍Kun的背，Kun颤抖地往Pep怀里缩了缩，呻吟得更大声了。  
“不要…玩了…”Kun陷在沙发里扭动着。  
“求我。”Pep摩挲着Kun的脸。  
“求你…Pep…”Kun咬着唇，小声呻吟着。  
Pep关掉了遥控器的开关，Kun一下子瘫在他腿上。

“好了，到我了。”Pep抱起Kun坐在自己大腿上，不再克制早就喘起的急促呼吸，并未脱掉衣服只是拉开自己的裤链，掏出早就滚烫的分身，送进了Kun的体内。  
“啊……嗯……”Kun几乎条件反射地大声尖叫了起来，Pep的进入把跳蛋挤得更深了。Pep忍着已经爆炸的欲望停了下来，让Kun适应了一下，开始慢慢的抽送起来。  
从未经历过这种填充的Kun哆哆嗦嗦地无意识尖叫着，捆绑住的手臂环着Pep的脖子，整个人半瘫在Pep腿上随着他的抽送颤抖着。  
“嘶……”这次轮到Pep了，太紧了，Pep倒吸了一口气，“小混蛋你太紧了…”Pep低沉着声音想要抱起Kun调整一下姿势，却无意触碰到了跳蛋的遥控器开关。  
“啊…”两个人几乎同时叫起来。Kun的头垂在Pep的肩上，带着哭腔的喘息和呻吟清清楚楚送进Pep的耳朵里，在他的脑海里爆炸。  
Pep扶起Kun的头，他要看看他这位爱笑的小偶像不笑的样子——蒙着雾气的大眼睛已经失焦，皱着眉头一脸哀求，抿着的唇勾勒出漂亮的下颚线条同时泄漏着诱人的呻吟声。  
Pep咽了口口水，喉结上下翻滚，抓着Kun的腰用力顶弄起来。  
“Pep…不…P…e…p…啊嗯…”Kun开始变得泣不成声，哭着瘫在Pep身上一阵抽搐——夹得Pep更紧了，Pep低沉地吼了一声射在了里面——他要灌在里面，全部灌在里面，似乎只有这样才能让他确信这个银头发带着闪亮亮耳钉见谁都笑每天在台上搔首弄姿的小偶像是属于他一个人的——只有他才能灌满这个小混蛋，他恨不得能让这个小混蛋怀孕——可惜上帝不干。

身下一片狼藉的Kun躺在沙发上，脸上还有着泪痕。撅着嘴任由Pep替他擦干净下面。扯出跳蛋时他扭动着哼了一声，Pep在他唇上吻了一吻，用力按了按他的肚子，Kun的体液夹杂着Pep的精液顺着大腿根又流了下来，这场景让厚脸皮的Kun都难得脸红了一下。  
Pep觉得自己又硬了。

Pep捞起Kun的腰从后面插了进去，Kun闷哼了一声，骄纵地喊着：“你怎么还来？”  
Pep更用力地顶了进去：“无情无义的小混蛋，我都一个月没见过你了。”  
“我这是为你的腰着想。”Kun趴在沙发上被Pep牢牢钉住，只能靠嘴炮还击。  
“你——说什么？！”Pep停了一下，抓着他的腰全力地抽插起来。  
“啊……我是说……是你说…只能…做地下情人的！啊嗯…被拍到…你搞小偶像……会影响你公司股票…我又不想你…破…啊…产…”Kun断断续续地嚷嚷着，穿插着大声的呻吟。  
“我是说过，”Pep皱了皱眉，拉着Kun换了个姿势又顶了进去小声嘀咕着：“但我现在有点后悔了。”

此时电视里的观众们又尖叫起了Kun的名字。  
“他们还挺能喊。”Pep哼了一声，一手着覆上了Kun的胸口玩弄着，一手抓起了Kun的下体。  
“啊……Pep……”Kun大声叫了起来。  
“让那群傻观众为你尖叫吧，可你只为我尖叫。”Pep满意地笑起来。


End file.
